


Man of Destiny (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [11]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games), Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: Rick Wheeler, as Young Capt. Falcon, pursues his first-ever bounty hunting mission. In Port Town, there's the impending epidemic of the T-Virus which has gone awry and would soon affect Planet Nintae and the entire galaxy. Would Rick be successful on obliterating the Hive and overcome the Umbrella Corp. as well as the fatal virus itself?Based on events from Resident Evil (2002).
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	Man of Destiny (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Man of Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768843) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Link is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t06lbtQnHC8&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=37).


End file.
